


Home

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftershocks, 3 1/2 years into the future. Written for the fic tag meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39052) by [NeoVenus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22). 



They were off-again, Jack remembered. At least, that was what he'd thought. The argument last night had been explosive, the stuff of legend. And yet, there Sky was, sleeping on Jack's couch instead of going back to SPD.

"Sky," said Jack forcefully, kicking at the stubby leg of his secondhand couch. "Sky. Wake the hell up."

"What," said Sky, skipping groggy and going straight for cranky.

"I said get up. I wanna watch TV, and you're monopolizing my couch."

"Well, where else am I supposed to sleep," said Sky. It was like dancing. Jack knew all of these steps and could do them with his eyes closed. How many times had they parried back and forth with short, biting phrases?

"You have a room back at SPD. Remember? It's where you always run off to when the real world gets too real for you."

He was pushing it this time, and he knew it, and he didn't care. He hadn't slept much after the fight, he hadn't woken up expecting to find Sky passed out on Jack's couch when Jack wanted to watch TV and Sky should have left hours ago.

"Why are you such a jerk?" Sky asked with lazy calm. It was too easy.

"Why didn't you go home?"

Sky blinked and shrugged. "Look around, Jack. My toothbrush is in the bathroom. My clothes are in the hamper. My groceries are in the fridge- you sure as hell don't drink carrot juice."

"Call me crazy, but I don't want to turn into a rabbit," said Jack. This was just a move, as familiar as a dip, a detour from the main focus, but still vital to the overall performance.

"My point is, I pretty much live here, Jack." All of their fights, when they were on-again, shortly before becoming off-again, had taken place in this living room or that bedroom or that kitchen. If Sky wasn't on-duty, he was here. Sky was as much a permanent fixture of Jack's apartment as the lumpy brown couch he was lying across. "You ask why I didn't go home. I did."

Jack used to think they were only ever honest when they were fighting. When he yelled the nasty things that scrawled across his brain about Sky's problems and SPD's problems and Jack's problems with Sky and SPD. It had been three years, and Jack had thought it was going to be easier. But maybe things were only easy if you worked hard. The things that Jack and Sky worked hardest at were yelling and fighting. And making up.

Defeated, he sat down on the couch. "I'm glad you did," he said. He liked Sky better than the couch, anyway.


End file.
